Lewis rats and non-human primates, immunized at a site distant to the eye with the retinal soluble antigen (S-antigen) in complete Freund's adjuvant, develop experimental autoimmune uveitis (EAU). Lymph node cells and peripheral lymphocytes from immunized animals manifested significant cellular immune responses measured by the lymphocyte culturing technique. The cyclosporines, family of drugs with specific anti-T-cell-activity, have been found to be exceptionally effective in protecting rats with EAU. Attempts at local immunosuppressive therapy in order to prevent EAU have begun. Topical and periocular cyclosporine-A (CsA) have been used in order to evaluate its effectiveness in EAU. Newer cyclosporines, particularly D&G, have been evaluated in this model, with their efficacy compared to that of CsA. Ciamexone, a drug with immunopotentiating characteristics, has always been utilized in this model. The use of "natural" immunomodulatory models are being developed.